profilerfandomcom-20200213-history
Monte Drake
Monte Drake, a.k.a. The Satin Slipper Killer, was a serial killer and posthumous serial proxy killer mentioned in Victim of Victims on Profiler. Background Monte Drake's father, a salesman, was violent and abusive with him, going into a club named "The Slipper" to have sex with prostitutes, leaving his son only a fifty cent coin to spend in the meantime. The senior Drake's violent tendencies were eventually shown in his son. One day, Drake's father brought home a dog from one of his trips, a German Shepard "not fond of little kids". Ironically, Drake ended up mauled the dog so badly, he died and his face was disfigured; his father didn't pull him off until after the dog died. In his adult years, he had a son, and he began killing men in North Carolina who reminded him of his father, and he was nicknamed "The Satin Slipper Killer" due to his tendencies to dressing his victims in slippers after he murdered them. He was eventually captured and imprisoned for killing a store clerk during an armed robbery, and his sentence was extended after two escape attempts and attacking a guard. He started getting visits from Lawrence Schulte, who found one of his victims no one else knew about when he was only 10 years old. Because no one believed him, Schulte wanted to find out from Drake if it was really true, which it turned out to be. Drake became bitter after finding out his father died from natural causes while he was in prison, and after more visits, Schulte convinced Drake he would continue his killings for him. Promising to avenge him by going after his family in the end, Schulte convinced Drake to commit suicide by hanging himself. Modus Operandi Drake targeted men who reminded him of his father due to having jobs requiring them to drive around. He would blitz attack them and bite into their faces before shooting them once in the heart with a Colt pistol, and he would leave a fifty cent Ben Franklin coin in their right closed hand and place red satin slippers with flowers on their feet postmortem. His last victim would've been his father if not for his imprisonment. When he attacked the dog his father brought from work, Profile Drake's victims were chosen because they reminded him of his father due to having similar professions which required them being on the road. Shooting them in the heart shows the murders have personal motivations and the lack of love he received in his household. He bit their faces and killed them as an allusion to the violent abuse and mistreatment he received, and he conflicted with himself over how, what, and how much he actually felt for his father; he very well may have spontaneously changed between. The consistency of the crimes and the postmortem dressing, posing, and calling cards are not only additional allusions but also show Drake had a plan, ultimately revealed to be he would kill men resembling his father until he killed his father in the end. Known Victims *A German Shepard (mauled to death, severely disfiguring his face) *His serial murders: **Unidentified man **Unidentified salesman **Unidentified deliveryman **Unidentified bus driver **His unidentified father (planned) *The armed robbery: **Unidentified store clerk (shot) *Unidentified prison guard (assaulted) Proxy Victims All attacked by Lawrence Schulte *Two unidentified men *Connor Drake (tied to his bed, gagged, put satin slippers on his feet, and left him to be mauled by two German Shephards; was rescued) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Killers Category:Misandrists Category:Bank Robbers Category:Cospirators